Beginnings
by Shay Blair
Summary: No matter how hard they tried, they could never figure out how it began. Maybe that's the way it was meant to be. After all, who can say if one thing can cause something like this? All they knew was here and now, each other, and the war.


This was a request by rebeccagangsta, for a story with a pairing of Master Cyclonis and Aerrow . I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, I always get nervous when I write a request, if it'll turn out nicely because the inspiration didn't come from me. As far as I can tell, that's not the case here.

It's written in the style I've started to use more with one-shots, the same style as Words, as well as Cold Fire and Hot Ice.

Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maybe it started as a dream. As he slept, he saw her lean down, a mischievous smile on her face, the kind that makes you worry what is going to happen next. He just lay there as she inspected him as though he was a piece of furniture she was considering buying. He didn't mind, no, he felt flattered by her interest. She could have any man, but she was looking at him.<p>

It was probably the danger too. He was a bit of an adrenaline junkie, always had to take the bigger risks, the death-defying acts, make the greater victory. And the way she was looking at him right now…

It was dangerous.

She pressed forward suddenly, and he became acutely aware of his lack of any covering. He met her fiercely, and the two proceeded to…

He jolted awake, breathing hard. _Where the __hell__ had that come from?_ He shook his head. He couldn't have such thoughts, not about her.

o

O O

o

Maybe it started as a thought. After all, she was a very rational, thoughtful person. Therefore, it would have begun in the root of all rational thinking: the mind. And it had been such and innocent thought.

_I wonder if he and that girl are together._

She told herself it was a natural thought to have. Speculation on the relationships within the team was to be expected. She told herself this over and over again, but she knew this was not idle speculation. The wayward thought, the simple question, meant far more to her than it should.

This was why she wore a mask of cold indifference: so thoughts like this wouldn't show through.

She tried to answer this question, through various methods, always passing it off as trying to find a weakness. Only her heart would know the truth she dared not even show herself.

o

O O

o

Maybe it started even further back, with a glimpse. After all, right from the start she was nothing like he expected. Although, what exactly he expected even he couldn't say. All he knew was her, and the honest surprise he felt at seeing her. She was everything he was not: completely self-confident, refined, brilliant…

Evil.

Opposites attract.

Not that he thought that, not at that point in time. Ruled by emotions, all he felt was shock. He never knew what would eventually come to pass. But in that moment, he forgot who she was, and just drank her in. She was breathtaking, after all, breath-stealingly smart, young, and cold. Even pretty, in her own way. Who would not pause, just for a moment, and admire?

He knew about girls. There were few who wouldn't jump to go out with him. But precious few had made his mind stop thinking like she did.

o

O O

o

Maybe it started with a fascination. She had always been the type who would acquire a new "toy," play with it endlessly, then tire of and discard it. That was the way she was, and she had no intention of changing it. Fascination, to the point of extremity.

That was what she had thought it was, at the start. After all, she had just failed to acquire the girl: her current fascination. She gave up on that rather than tired. The girl was too sickeningly _good_ to do anything. So she went searching for a new object.

Ironic. She'd thought him to be even more filled with goodness than the girl. How wrong she'd been. He craved danger too much. He liked to toe the line, break the lines, do the forbidden. It's how he'd had so much success when other Sky Knights failed.

But now it was working in a different way.

Perhaps it was his willingness to go past the boundary that fascinated her.

Although, it had lasted much longer than any other fascination she'd had.

Maybe there was more to it.

o

O O

o

Maybe it didn't truly begin until they acted on it. Then maybe, it began as a struggle for control.

After all, they were enemies. They'd fought over land, people, crystals, freedom. They'd fought on ships, terras, skimmers, castles. They'd fought with crystals, swords, staffs, wits, words.

It was only natural that they inevitably fought over a more personal control, in the bedroom, with their bodies.

They met in utmost secrecy. No one else knew. It had to be that way. They greeted each other the same way every time. There was no foreplay, no flowery words, no pretence at affection, just emotions, lust, and desire for power in both.

It was fast, passionate, and filled with small moments that asserted one's control over the other.

They regarded it partially as a stress relief, but also as another way to do battle.

Who can gain power in the field?

Who can gain power in the bedroom?

Maybe all it ever came down to was two bitter rivals finding another way to fight.

o

O O

o

However it started, now it was an addiction.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"It's disloyalty."

"If anyone finds out…"

"We're both dead."

"I know."

"So do I."

And, formalities aside, they went into battle. Neither could ever say who won, although both would claim victory for themselves.

"We'll never stop, will we?"

She looked over sharply. This was new. This was not part of their script. Was he changing the rules on her? "What?"

He looked her straight in the eye. "I used to tell myself this was temporary. You know, just a one-time thing, stress relief. Now…" He hesitated. "To say it's something more implies we care about one another, but…"

"It's become a habit."

Habits are damn hard to break."

She caressed him gently. "And you are such an attractive habit."

"As are you." They kissed briefly. "How did we get here?"

"Who knows? Who cares? All you can ever count on is here and now. Everything is the ripple effect."

"Don't you ever wonder? I always thought I'd end up with, well, you know."

She did. "You may still yet."

"You two are similar."

"And opposite."

"Similar and opposite… Like you and I."

There was a silence as both contemplated the words spoken.

"There's no turning back now."

"Was there ever?"

"Maybe. I like to think so. I can't help but wonder, whatever happened to the idealistic kids who existed at the beginning of the war, when we fought over the Aurora Stone?"

"They grew up." Spoken harshly, bitterly.

They had become so grown-up, so entrenched, that they could never go back. This, partnership, of theirs was unbreakable, manipulative, poisonous, dangerous.

Explosive.

And yet both knew that they were helpless to end it.

"This war has gone on far too long. Maybe that's the reason for it, for everything."

o

O O

o

It ended as it began: unknown.

They knew it would happen. The war could not go on forever, but they hadn't thought about that. And just as they never knew the story of their partnership's past, the future would never know the story of their partnership.

They died together. No one knows how. One day, Cyclonia just, fell. The castle collapsed, the terra fell to ruin. Only one survived, a Hawk, and she has never spoken a word since that day. All the other Hawks and all the important Cyclonians were in the castle.

No one knows what happened, if the lovers-who-never-loved died together, or fought and brought the world around them crashing down.

Now, children don't have to grow up too fast. Lovers can truly care for one another. Hatred doesn't become an addiction. The war is over.

But he and she lie dead, with all their companions but one, who cannot tell the tale.

Beginning, middle, and end are mysteries. How do we know it even existed?

* * *

><p>So there that is. Probably one of the stranger things I've written, particularly the end. Please, leave me a review telling me what you think, feedback is always appreciated. On a story like this, where it's something different, feedback is especially appreciated, both positive and negative.<p>

If you enjoyed the style of this piece, go check out Cold Fire and Hot Ice, which has the same style and some similar themes as this. If you also know Teen Titans, Words is another in the same style.

Finally, if you want a request of yours filled, go to my profile and check out the contest I have up!

Until we meet again,  
>Shay.<p> 


End file.
